


Harems & Found Family

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: A/B/O AU [2]
Category: Mirrors (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pheromones, Sex Pollen, Triple Penetration, Twincest, genital ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good alpha takes care of anything his family needs. If that familly ends up including his twin brother and his mate, well... he'll just have to take care of them, too. (an anthology of smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Dinner

The only problem with asking Ben to cook naked, Larry quickly realizes, is that it makes it very hard to actually focus on eating. The food is genuinely really tasty - anything Ben cooks always seems to be - and he knows he needs to eat, especially if they're going to go back to bed and spend the night fucking like he really hopes they will. But it's hard to ignore how fucking amazing Ben looks naked, or the looks his lover keeps giving him, which are somehow adorably fond and arousingly possessive at once. It's especially hard to sit and eat when he still feels deliciously stretched open from Ben's knot, and every time he shifts he can feel how slick and wet he still is from his come. It's hard not to think of more sex, and he's already - still? - half hard, and he has to force himself to stay still and not to squirm in his seat.

"Is the pasta okay?" Ben looks worried, so Larry smiles and focuses on putting another bite in his mouth.

"It's really good," he reassures after swallowing, spearing more with his fork. "I'm just... distracted."

"Distracted?" Ben leans closer, reaches up to run his fingers up his bicep. "Should I put clothes on?"

He shivers at the light caress - he can't help it. He's spent far too long wanting Ben to not be affected by his touch now, even if they just have had sex. He forces himself to eat another bite, shaking his head. "You being naked is only part of it."

"Just part?" Ben continues the light caress, smiling softly as he watches him.

"I...." it's arousing and slightly embarrassing to think about it, to admit to it. He ducks his head. "I'm just... not used to being so... wet."

Ben gives a soft hum of understanding, though his eyes darken, growing more predatory. Then he moves his chair closer, resting a hand on top of his thigh, stroking gently. "Should I apologize?"

Larry draws a soft breath as Ben's fingers dig into his thigh, rubbing and kneeding at his skin, and feels his cock jerk in arousal. "N-no...."

"No? I shouldn't apologize for putting you in such a state....?" Ben's fingers smooth flat along his skin, then move higher, fingertips teasing his cock.

Larry can't help but moan, thighs parting. The tease of his lover's touch just makes him ache for more, makes him shift closer. "God, Ben...."

Ben presses a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzles into his neck, and takes the unspoken invitation, slipping his fingers between his thighs. "Let's see how terrible I've been to you," he murmurs, and presses the length of his fingers against his sex.

The whimper it pulls from his lips is embarrassingly needy. Larry's hands grab the sides of his chair as he grinds up against his fingers shamelessly, gasping as they slide slick against him. "Oh god....!"

"So fucking wet..." Ben's words are a soft groan as he nuzzles his ear, pressing two fingers up into him, teasing and exploring. "No wonder you're so distracted... sitting here with my come dripping from you...."

Larry's achingly hard now, cock pressed against his stomach, and he can't help but rut against Ben's fingers, gasping as they twist inside him. "Feel like such a little slut," he gasps, and is rewarded by Ben catching his mouth in a hard kiss, nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue as he begins to work his fingers in him.

"Yeah?" He groans as Larry tries to rock up onto his fingers, and presses a third inside, fucking him more firmly. "Fuck, Lar... makes me so hard to feel you like this...."

"Oh - !" Larry lets his head fall back, whimpering, feeling helpless to do anything but writhe under the punishment of his fingers. "Yes, god... feel how wet I am, all your come dripping from my cunt, fuck - "

"Fuck!" Ben's free hand clenches tight in his hair and pulls him back into a hard kiss, breathless. "You're so fucking dirty."

"Just for you. Only for you." Larry tries to rock up into penetration, which has moved from wonderful to torturous. "God, Ben, please - please...."

He gives a soft sob as Ben pulls his fingers away, but it's only to grab Larry's hips, half-lifting him to pull him onto his lap. He shifts to let the length of his cock grind against his sex. "Please, love? Tell me what you want...."

Larry's already rocking onto his cock before he can answer, holding tight to the back of the chair as he impales himself, his body taking what it craves. He cries out at the aching bliss of penetration, gasping, fucking himself with hard jerks of his hips. "Fuck - !"

"God, Lar - !" Ben's fingers dig hard into his hips, encouraging him to move, finally pulling him to him as the base of his cock starts to swell. He gasps ragged against Larry's mouth as they lock together, kisses trembling and breathless. "Oh god, love, my love...."

Larry grinds against his cock, the shift of his knot pressing up and stimulating all the right places. He can understand well now how other people could crave this, submit over and over to this intensity, to the aching shocks of pleasure that race through him, building ever stronger. Or maybe it's just because it's Ben, his wonderful, admirable friend, his mate, god, his _mate_! He whimpers pleasure against his lips. "You love claiming this slutty little beta, don't you? Love being inside me, locked to me - oh! - letting me - letting me take my pleasure, fuck myself on your knot - "

"Oh fuck, Lar - ! So much, baby, more than anything, oh my god...." Ben mouths gasping kisses along his jaw, hands slipping from his hips to clench and massage his ass. "Like nothing else, never felt like this, never wanted anyone so fucking badly - !"

Larry grits his teeth as he grinds harder on him, thighs trembling. He can feel his body grow close, and he forces himself to hold back, the agony of it perfectly amazing. "God, yes - ! Love... love claiming me, don't you? Love pumping me full with your come, love - !" He's tumbling over the precipice even before he can finish speaking, clenching down around his knot with ecstatic intensity, pleasure so intense that he nears black out. The waves of pleasure are still rocking strong when Ben cries out against his skin, jerking up against him helplessly, and Larry can feel him shudder with orgasm, filling him up, hot and slick and perfect.

"Oh my god....." He lets his head fall against Ben's shoulder, trying to catch his breath, to breathe through the hypersensitivity of still having Ben's cock locked inside him post orgasm. He realizes that already he's beginning to get used to it, and the thought of his body adjusting itself to the needs of his alpha is unexpectedly satisfying.

"My Lar....." Ben's voice is a low purr against his skin, nuzzling his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his temple. He keeps his arms tight around his waist, holding them safely together without Larry having to put in any effort, his fingers stroking slow circles on the small of his back. It makes him feel protected and cared for and ridiculously cherished, and he eases back enough to find Ben's mouth with his own for slow, trembling kisses.

"You alright?" Ben asks softly, and he nods, still smiling. He's already looking forward to going again as he recovers, but for now he lets himself relax into post-coital bliss.

"So good," he murmurs, kissing him again. Ben reaches behind Larry to drag the table closer so he can relax back against it, and Larry lets go of his death grip on the chair with a happy sigh, cupping Ben's face with his hand. He strokes his fingers along his cheekbone, feeling overwhelmingly affectionate. "God... don't know how I'm gonna get through class tomorrow without thinking about this, without just wanting to go down on my knees and beg you to knot me...."

Ben gave a soft hiss against his lips. "We've got a break tomorrow... could come home for a quickie if you want...."

The thought is intoxicating, and he shifts a little against Ben with a soft moan. "Oh, yes... come home so you can knot your little slut, so I'll spend the afternoon all wet from you, craving your knot all the more...."

Ben gives a soft hiss against his mouth, fingers tightening on his hips. "Fuck, love how dirty you are...."

"That I've turned into a desperate little whore for you?" Larry shifts on him again, cock jerking in arousal at the rush of pleasure. "Fuck, how can I not? Locked to you like a desperate little slut, just wanting you to keep fucking me, god....!"

"Fuck....!" Ben's gasp is choked and helpless, and he reaches behind Larry to push aside the half-eaten dishes. Then, before Larry can react, Ben's arms are tight around him, lifting him to lay him back across the table. 

He cries out as Ben's hips roll up into him, a wave of sensation rushing through his body, quickly making him completely erect again. "Oh god, yes!"

"This what you needed?" Ben grinds against him a little more forcefully. "Just want your big strong Alpha to fuck his knot into you, my slutty little beta?"

"Oh fuck yes - love it when you manhandle me, oh god, Ben, more!"

It's a completely different kind of sex than being fucked by another Beta, different sensations than begging his lover to slam his hips into him hard and fast. That had been good, but somehow this is better - the force and friction of fucking is nothing compared to the way Ben's knot shifts and stimulates him. It occurs to him that he'd always preferred anal from Betas because only the push of another man's cock against his prostate comes close to matching this level of perfect intensity, that he'd never known he needed until now. "God, it's so perfect," he finds himself gasping as he rocks with him, trembling. "Fuck, love, you're the perfect fit, feels so fucking good being filled by you - !"

"God, baby...." Ben drinks in his kisses, fingers curled in his hair. "My sweetheart... feels so good being inside you, so good pleasing you... feeling your body so hot and tight and wet around my cock, feeling you shiver with pleasure...." 

Larry gives a soft sob at the emotions his words inspire, tightening his arms around his shoulders to hold him to his kisses, heart aching with love. "Never knew how much I needed this," he gasped, words catching on whimpers at each roll of Ben's hips. "Love you so much, I - oh god, Ben, feel so - I can't - !"

"Shh, love..." Ben's words are low and adoring, kissing him as he continues to move in him. "Always be here for you... always be your Ben, love you so much...." He groans at Larry's soft sob of pleasure, hips stuttering into him. "Come on, baby, can feel how close you are... just let go...."

He is, but Larry can't help but hold back, trembling, aching with love and the pleasure that churns inside him, begging for release. Finally he catches Ben's mouth with his own, sucking and nipping at his lips, sobbing helplessly with need. "Please come inside me, Ben, please - !"

"God, Lar!" Ben kisses him hard, pushing against him as if they could somehow become one if they could only get closer. He cries out into his mouth as his cock throbs inside him, come pulsing into him until Larry feels near painfully full with his seed. Only then does he finally let go of the shreds of his self control, clenching down around his knot as orgasm overwhelms him, shuddering hard and hot through every nerve in his body. He tightens his thighs around Ben's waist and grinds up against him, gasping out his pleasure as he chases every last shock, finally collapsing back onto the table, panting.

"Shit...." Ben lets his head fall onto his chest, breathing hard, not moving to pull away even as his knot softens inside him. "Good thing we splurged on the heavy duty kitchen table."

Larry laughs, running his fingers through Ben's hair affectionately. "And you wanted Ikea."

"I was completely wrong and I will always listen to you from now on." Ben lifts his head finally with a long, pleased sigh, kissing him slow and warm and tender. "My beautiful little mate...."

His words send another wave of pleasure through him, emotions buzzing warm despite his body being completely spent. "Say that again...."

Ben smiles against his mouth, kissing him even more sweetly. "My mate," he murmurs, against another kiss. "My beautiful, perfect love...."

Larry knows, logically, that the aftermath of sex has left him vulnerable and emotional, but he revels in it, swallowing around the knot that burns in his throat. "My mate," he whispers in reply, stroking his fingers through Ben's hair. "Take such good care of me...."

Ben chuckles softly, shaking his head. "Don't know about that. I didn't even let you finish eating. Should have spoon fed you while we were recovering from round one...."

"We can eat now," Larry points out, though he makes no attempt to move his legs from around Ben's waist. "And there's always next time."

Ben gives a low, happy hum against his mouth. "I certainly wouldn't complain about more naked dinner."

Larry grins and kisses him. "Neither would I, love."

~~~


	2. Interlude: Emily Prentiss' Harem

Captain Emily Prentiss, head of the NYPD intake program, sits down at her desk, scanning the list of new officer-trainees that were coming in from intake and the matches recommended by the system. They'd been doing this long enough that the matching algorithms had been fine tuned again and again, and could be relied upon completely. But there were still always a few candidates from any intake who lacked a high match score to any other candidate that required human review and approval.

It was the part of her job she took the most seriously, and the part that cost her the most sleep. Poorly matched partners rarely found success in the NYPD even if they stayed together, and the thought of setting any of her trainees up for failure from the start was unacceptable. But sometimes, with a human eye, alternatives could be found that could turn out far more successful than any computer simulation could predict. Pairings the computer couldn't predict, or even good matches with poorly-matched candidates from higher levels....

Two of the trainees placed in trouble matches stand out to her immediately, marked for manual review due to high aptitude and personality-match scores to each other despite all the factors against their match. She cancels out their low-score matches to other candidates and reviews their information, letting herself get absorbed in their profiles.

The Alpha, Ben Carson, has indicators of low self-esteem, of an unresolved codependency and a flag for the possibility of developing the same type of codependency on a partner. Which could work in his favor, if matched carefully enough. He's also has no male sex partners in his history, which is another flag that's marked him as more difficult to match - two thirds of their candidates are male.

The Beta, Larry Byrne, is an only child, an incredible rarity. Occasionally they'll get only child trainees from parent-pairs who cannot reproduce together, children adopted or from a single, artificially inseminated pregnancy. But this one's from a broken home, and not having a sibling or being raised by a bonded pair has ranked him incredibly low on matchability.

He's also never had an alpha sex partner - his history consists strictly of male betas and omegas, indicating a preference for sexual dominance which drops his matchability score to almost nothing. He's also marked as fiercely independent, personality tests indicating a high likelihood that he will completely resist any kind of pair-bond to an alpha. He's categorized with trainees that frequently refuse to sign the segregation-exception agreement, and if he hadn't tested so highly for empathy and social-work aptitudes - all his aptitudes are exceptional, really - he would have been rejected from intake completely.

Could these two flourish together? She looks at the alpha again. His empathy is very high as well. But there's a flag from his face-to-to face interviews for possible subversive attitudes.... She opens the video.

"So you feel that segregation is a mistake?" The interviewing officer asks.

The alpha looks down, handsome features briefly and intensely miserable before he schools his expression. "It's necessary to ensure the safety of the populace," he answers, correctly. "But that doesn't mean it's _fair_."

"Care to explain yourself?"

Carson lets out a long sigh, shaking his head. "I just think that we should be putting more resources towards finding alternatives to segregation. An Alpha is exempt from segregation as long as he's pair-bonded, but an Omega has to be Alpha-bonded to get the same exception."

"A Beta mate is unable to sufficiently suppress an Omega's heat pheromones - "

"I know how it works." The alpha's words are distinctly bitter. "I just think it's disgusting that we force Omegas to be _brood mares_ if they want any kind of freedom in the world."

She pauses the video and goes back to his file. His twin is an omega - male, late developing. An identical twin. Certainly the cause of his unresolved codependency. Also another red flag, calling into question his possible motivation for any future pair-bonding....

Emily cancels out all those factors and re-runs the match algorithms on the two trainees.

The match, recalculated, is _perfect_.

Knowing what she knows now, Emily can't help but think back on her own days in the academy. She knows she couldn't have been an easy match; she'd been so desperately in love and pining for Jennifer. Emily had manifested as Alpha at a young age, and she hadn't seen her childhood friend in person since she'd been segregated at her first omega heat at fifteen. Emily'd had sex a grand total of twice by the time she'd finished NYPD intake, and only at JJ's urging. She'd thought that she'd never want anyone but JJ.

Beautiful, brilliant JJ, who'd only ever wanted to make a difference in the world. Who'd managed to qualify for one of the few omega-only programs at Quantico, excelling as a communications officer and media-liaison for the FBI. Who'd persevered even after her twin, Rosaline, had taken her own life shortly after giving birth to her first set of twins. JJ had blamed herself in part, sobbing on Emily's shoulder in immersive that she shouldn't have taken the Quantico scholarship, shouldn't have left Rosaline alone, shouldn't have let her sister believe that her only value in life was to submit to an Alpha over and over.

Emily had realized two things in that moment: that she'd never allow herself to put JJ in that situation, regardless of how much she loved her, and that she'd never love anyone else as much as she loved her friend.

Being partnered with Penelope Garcia had turned her entire world upside down.

Penelope would have certainly been just as difficult to match as her young officer Byrne. She'd been orphaned as a teenager, her parents and Omega twin brother both killed from a freak malfunction of the lift system. Emily found out later that they'd been out looking for her, that Penelope had gotten involved in subversive anti-segregation activity, that they'd been trying to find her and stop her before the police could.

Her younger siblings had been fostered out to non-fertile pairings. Penelope had been picked up on a police raid three weeks later and given a choice - a lifetime in jail for her activities hacking tracking chips, or join the NYPD and get fast-tracked into to cyber-crimes. It hadn't been much of a choice - Pen had confided they'd been brutally and graphically transparent about what happened to betas in jail.

She'd joined the NYPD. They'd been matched, and Emily had found herself head over heels for the spirited beta girl. Despite the pain she carried from the death of her parents and twin, and despite the subversive activities she'd been involved in, Penelope was an optimistic ray of sunshine who wanted more than anything to make a difference in the world.

How could she not love her for that?

After six months of guilt and angst and longing, she'd finally, tearfully confided in JJ, only for her beloved to admit that she'd already been in contact with Penelope. Brilliant Pen had wised up to the NYPD's matching strategy almost immediately, and sought out her new partner's beloved. And now...

Emily smiles, rubbing her thumb against the commitment ring on her finger with its brilliantly cut garnet ringed by small, alternating pink and blue sapphires. She thinks of Pen, working at home with the twins, who'd be old enough for childcare soon. JJ would look after them next week while she was in heat, but not until the three of them had spent the weekend in bed - Emily locked deep in the intoxicating sweetness of Pen's body, her hands filled with the softness of JJ's breasts as she takes her pleasure on Pen's cock. Then she'd trade kisses with both of them as Pen pleased their wife with an inflatable toy, satisfying her physical need to be knotted while Emily's pheromones sated her heat.

Or perhaps... perhaps they could trade, and Pen could fuck her while she knots JJ.... Emily feels a pulse of want at the thought. There's nothing more fulfilling than being able to please both of her girls, but it hasn't been safe to fuck JJ since the twins were weaned. Still, JJ thinks that perhaps they should have more children sooner rather than later, keep them close in age. Surely the three of them can handle four toddlers. Then Emily can take advantage of her NYPD benefits, make herself infertile so that they never have to worry about growing their family unless they decide to....

She forces her thoughts back to the matter at hand. Of course she'll match these trainees. It's still a gamble as to whether the golden match of their personalities and aptitudes will win out over the preferences of their sexuality and the shadows of their past, but Emily has a gut feeling that things will turn out alright. And if things don't immediately pan out, well... there's a few things they can do - unofficially, of course - to help things along.

But regardless... she's quite certain that these two will be just fine. 

Emily's gut is never wrong.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Daniel Carson**

If I’d thought I had an active, frivolous sex life when I was single, I quickly realized that it was nothing compared to what my sex life would be like with John. I’d never been with someone more playful and passionate in bed, and as we came to know each other’s bodies the passion only increased. His flexibility surprised and delighted me as well; going from being fucked into exhaustion every night when I was in heat to turning the tables on him the next week was surprisingly fulfilling to me. As time went on our lovemaking only became more open and inventive, though nothing was more arousing or engaging than the way that John looked at me. Like I was the most desirable, exquisite person in the world to him.

But there was still one thing I couldn’t quite give my mate.

I tried to figure out how to broach the subject as we cuddled in bed one lazy Saturday morning during semester break. I was just coming out of heat, and he’d woken me with slow, decadent morning sex before bringing me breakfast in bed. Putting on clothes or getting up was completely inefficient when we were bound to end up back in bed before lunchtime anyway, so we stayed curled together, enjoying each other’s nudity as I read and John studied his newest play.

Finally I set aside my tablet. “John?”

John rolled over onto his back to look up at me with a questioning noise.

I wet my lips. “Do you ever miss sleeping with Alphas?”

John sat up, immediately both concerned and tender. “Of course not. You’re the only person I want, love. You fulfill me completely.”

I smiled, giving my head a little shake. “Thank you, love. But that’s not exactly… I’m just talking about the physicality of it.”

“You mean, do I miss being knotted?” John grinned, shrugging. “That nice little inflatable toy you found does the trick. And I get the added bonus of being able to stroke us both off while you fuck me with it.”

I felt a soft wave of arousal at the memories that brought back. The first time I’d used it on him I’d reduced John to a whimpering mess without even the need for pheromones, had him shuddering under me as I fucked him and begging me to make him my bitch. It wasn’t a mainstay in the bedroom, but it was a frequent visitor. He’d used it on me once, but I hadn’t been able to get comfortable with the intensity.

I reached up to stroke my fingers through John’s dark curls, searching the pretty green eyes that always looked on me with love. “You know that you are my world, don’t you John? There’s no one else who could ever be my mate? There’s no one I’d ever love or want more than you?”

“As much as I know that I feel the same way,” John replied, leaning into my touch. “Daniel, what’s this about?”

I take a deep breath and went for it. “Would you like my brother to knot you?”

For a long moment John just stared at me. His lips parted, then closed again. “What?”

“Only if you’d like to. I realized that I’d really like to see it. To see Ben with you.”

John gave an incredulous laugh. “I think Larry might have an issue with that!”

“Actually, Larry’s the one who suggested it.”

“Larry - “ John stopped, a sudden light of understanding coming into his eyes. “Larry wants you to fuck him up the ass, doesn’t he? That kinky bastard. Do you want to, love? I’m completely comfortable in bed with Larry, I just don’t want you to feel obligated to do something just because you think it will make me happy.”

“I know,” I assured him. “I just…” I stopped, trying to find the words. But I couldn’t even completely explain it to myself. “God, you’re going to think I’m so perverse…”

John gave a soft, dismayed moan, leaning in to kiss me as he stretched out against my side. “No matter how perverse you think you are, I promise I’ll never think badly of you.”

I closed my eyes and focused on returning his kiss, the warmth of his body against mine. It was easy to lose myself to his kisses and caresses, giving into my desires. I was already half hard just from talking about it, and I pulled him on top of me, rocking up against him and feeling his cock harden more against my stomach.

John hummed approvingly against my lips, moving with me slowly. “Something about this definitely turns you on, doesn’t it? Is it the thought of topping Larry?” John kissed me again before I could reply, sucking at my lips, tasting me deeply, demandingly. “His ass feels amazing, believe me… He’s so tight, he’d be such a little slut for your cock.…”

Hearing him say these things surprised me. “You aren’t worried about me fucking someone else?”

“Not Larry. And not if I get to watch you do it.” He drew back to look down at me, eyes filled with both desire and mischievousness. “That’s it, isn’t it? You want to dominate that gorgeous tall ginger boy?”

The thought was becoming more and more appealing by the moment, but I hesitated. “I do, but….”

“But that’s not all? I’m going to have to fuck it out of you, aren’t I?” He moved back to kneel between my legs, pulling my thighs up around my waist, teasing me with the head of his cock. “Yes?”

I bit my bottom lip on a whimper as I rocked up against him. “Oh God yes, please…” I groaned as he pushed into me, breath catching in my throat. “Oh fuck, John…”

John’s fingers curled around my hips, holding me in place as he started up a slow, deep pace, his hips rolling into me as he buried himself to the hilt. “Tell me.”

The soft rush of shame that moved through me was as potent as my pleasure. I closed my eyes for a moment. “John…”

“It’s the thought of watching me getting fucked, isn’t it?” John’s voice lowered to a growl, his hips moving harder. “You like the thought of watching your mate turn into a desperate little slut for knot, don’t you?”

My hips jerked up against him involuntarily, I bit my lip on a whimper, nodding. “And I - oh God!”

John gave another hard thrust, gasping at the cry it pulled from my lips. “And you want to watch your twin do it. You want me to submit to that strong alpha because you can’t. You want to see his cock in me, locked in me, filling me up with his come - “

The thought of it was too intense, and I jerked up onto John’s cock, clenching around him as I came hard. I heard John curse, astonished, hips snapping into mine until he joined me, flooding me with heat.

Gasping, I pulled him down into my arms, hiding my face in his neck as if it could deny my mortification. “Oh God….”

“I don’t think I’ve ever made you come that hard that fast,” John said, completely delighted. “I should dirty talk about your brother more often.”

“No you shouldn’t!” I squeaked, squeezing my eyes shut.

“Daniel…” John shifted to kiss me softly, fingers stroking over my hair. “Don’t be embarrassed, love. You know if it really bothered you so much you wouldn’t have mentioned this to me, don’t you?”

“You shouldn’t be okay with this!” I looked up at him, still not able to admit it despite realizing the truth of it.

John’s smile softened. “This is all my kink, then. I really want to do this with you. I want to watch you dominate my best friend while I take Ben’s knot. It’s the sexiest group sex scenario I could ever even dream of.” He kissed me again, soft and reassuring. “Will you come do this with me, my love? Will you let me fuck you afterwards, while Ben’s still locked inside me?”

Despite being spent, I felt my cock twitch at the thought. I reached up to return his kiss with more passion, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. “Only if you entice me so I can ride you again right now, you dirty boy.”

John’s smile widened as he looked up at me. Moments later I felt arousal flood through me, I leaned down to claim his mouth as I rocked against his cock. “Let’s do it.”

When we finally got together with my brother and his mate it took me half a bottle of wine before I was comfortable enough to invite them to move to the bedroom. I’d talked this through with Ben, with all of them, enough to feel confident that we were all indeed completely willing. But I still couldn’t help but feel that I shouldn't be as willing to do this as I did.

Larry pulled me against him at the side of the bed, his smile kind as he leaned in to brush my lips with his. “I’m so glad you’re here tonight, sweetheart. We’ve never been lucky enough to have twins before.”

It took a moment for me to realize that the “we” he was referring to didn’t include my brother. “We as in you and John?”

“Apparently it was a fairly common occurrence,” Ben murmured, pressing a kiss to his mate’s neck as he reached around him to pull Larry’s T-shirt up over his head.

I felt John’s hands smooth around my waist, his body pressed against my back, anchoring me even as he started to undo my shirt. “To be honest, threesomes were much more common. Larry and I tend to have such similar taste in men that was just the easiest way.”

Larry gave a hum in agreement, moving his hands to rest on my hips, his thumbs stroking small circles through my slacks. I leaned into him a little more as he kissed me again, enjoying the lushness of his lips. 

His breath was warm against my mouth as he spoke. “John never managed to get me home with an alpha, though.”

“Now he understands.” John chuckled, nibbling at my earlobe as he pulled my shirt off. “God, there’s an overwhelming amount of sexy in this room.”

I couldn’t deny that. I smoothed my hands over Larry’s hips, pulling him against me, moaning at the press of his body against my hardening cock. John rocked against my ass slowly, unashamedly hard, pushing a hand between us as he started to undo my pants.

The thought of being naked between them made me feel simultaneously both vulnerable and aroused. I knew I was safe with them, and that ingrained sense of safety helped me let go of my last reservations. Sucking at Larry’s lips, I stroked my hands hungrily over his bare chest, stroking over the back of Ben’s hands where they sat on his waist. “There is a lot of sexy in here,” I agreed breathlessly, craving more.

John’s lips were hot on my neck as he eased my pants and boxers down to free my cock, hands stroking my bare thighs. I pulled back to give Ben room to undo Larry’s jeans, but a harder thrust of John’s hips pressed us together suddenly. Ben’s fingers brushed the underside of my cock, and I moaned against Larry’s mouth before I could stop myself, trembling.

“Shhh, sweetheart…” Larry’s voice was low and soothing, and the next thing I knew he was reaching between us, curling Ben’s fingers around both my cock and his own, rocking slowly against me. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

I could hardly think to reply, gasping against his mouth, eyes closed tight. I couldn’t bring myself to look at my twin, not when it felt so good, trembling as I rocked up into his touch and against Larry’s cock.

“So fucking hot,” John breathed against my ear, sucking and nipping at my earlobe. He’d pushed his pants off, his cock sliding slowly between my ass cheeks with the little rocks of my hips. I knew I should tell them to stop, to move this to the bed to continue with what we had planned, but it felt so good….

“Daniel.”

My eyes flew open to meet Ben’s gaze, seeing only love there, and none of the judgment I’d feared. He leaned in to press a kiss to my temple, voice low. “Do you want me to stop?”

Beside me, John had leaned in to kiss Larry, giving a harder thrust against my ass. I swallowed hard, closing my eyes as I nuzzled Ben’s cheek. “Don’t stop. Feels so good….”

He gave a soft groan, fingers moving a little faster over us. “Then this is what I want you to do, love. First, give me your hand. Help me.”

I pushed a hand between us without questioning, curling my fingers with Ben’s around my cock and Larry’s, my hips jerking up into his grasp as the extra stimulation shivered up my spine. “Oh God…”

“That’s it…” Ben’s lips nuzzled my jaw, his voice calm but firm. “You’re going to let me stroke you off, and then you’re going to let my mate entice you, and you’re going to fuck his tight ass for me. All right?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Larry gasped, shuddering against me as much as I was.

I felt so incredibly turned on that not coming was not an option. I rocked up into Ben’s fingers little more desperately. “Yes. Oh God, Ben, please…”

“Come on, then.” Ben’s lips brushed the corner of my mouth, words a soft growl. “Come for me, love.”

My body obeyed, sensation overwhelming me in a rush as I spilled over his fingers, closing my eyes and crying out the pleasure that I felt. I felt Larry come against me moments later, his fingers digging into my hip, crying out muffled against John’s mouth.

John pressed his lips to my hair, panting, his voice rough. “I’d really, really like to get fucked right now.”

I pulled my thoughts back together and opened my eyes, looking up at my twin. “John’s turn now?”

He smiled, pressing a warm kiss to Larry’s jaw before pulling away, starting to undo his pants and giving my mate a smirk and a dark look. “All right, green eyes. Get on your hands and knees for me and I’ll indulge your submissive tendencies.”

Larry’s hands smoothed around my waist as he watched them climb onto the bed. “That was really sexy,” he murmured in my ear. “I’d still really like you to fuck me. Are you up for another round?”

John looked over at me with a smirk as he got down on his hands and knees, giving his ass wiggle. His playfulness reassured me, and I nodded, leaning up to kiss Larry warmly. “Yes. Will you entice me?”

“In a moment. Come lay with me.” He kicked off his jeans, then grabbed a bottle of lube off the bedside table and lounged against the headboard, arching up to kiss me as I joined him. Then he turned his gaze to John and Ben as he poured lube on his fingers, pressing them back between his thighs with a soft groan.

It was hard to pay attention to anything except the way my mate was whining and grinding back against my brother’s cock. I swallowed hard, forcing my attention back to Larry. “Can I help?”

He chuckled, fingering himself open slowly. “I’m used to this, sweetheart. I just want to watch these beautiful motherfuckers….”

John had the kind of helpless desperation I was very used to, eyes half lidded, whimpering as he begged. “Yes, fucking - fucking please, God, you’re such a tease…”

“Daniel.” My eyes flicked to Ben, his fingers curled around the base of his cock as he rubbed along John’s sex. “Would you like me to knot your mate for you?”

My moan was almost as loud as John’s. “Yes. Yes, I want to watch you…”

Larry cursed softly beside me as I watched Ben press inside John, slowly pushing deeper with each thrust, John crying out his pleasure unreservedly. Larry moved to kiss my jaw hungrily, and I felt his arousal wash over me as his lube slick fingers stroked over my cock. “Fuck me with him,” he breathed, pulling away to share a heated kiss with Ben before settling on his hands and knees next to John.

His pheromones were heady thing, quickly bringing me back to full arousal as I knelt behind him, teasing his ass with the head of my cock. I wanted to keep some semblance of control, but with the way he pushed back against me, the way John was crying out and fucking himself on my twin’s cock I couldn’t help myself. I took Larry in a few hard thrusts, moaning at the feel of the tight heat of his body around my cock and the way he cried out and bucked back against me. "Oh my God yes..."

John laughed breathlessly, dropping to his forearms. "Everything about this is so fucking amazing...."

Ben gave a soft groan in agreement and a harder thrust, and I could feel his gaze on me as his hips stuttered into John. I raised my eyes to him shyly, breath coming faster at the hunger I could see, his breath growing more ragged as he started to use my mate harder.

“Oh God, yes…” John’s words were desperate whine, his whole body shuddering as he ground back onto my twin. “Fuck yes, knot me, fill me up so good…!”

I closed my eyes for a moment, forcing myself to look away from Ben, fingers clenching on Larry’s hips as I rocked into him a little harder. “This what you wanted, love? Just wanted Ben to make you into a little slut, didn’t you?”

“Two little sluts,” Ben growled, his hips slowing to a deep, deliberate rock, locked inside my mate, letting him move and grind back against his knot as he liked.

Larry gave a little helpless whine under me at his words, dropping down to his forearms and grinding back onto my cock. “Oh fuck yes, little sluts that want to be fucked so bad…!”

I turned my gaze to Ben again, drawing back before filling his mate again with a hard thrust, making him cry out underneath me, repeating the motion. “Is this what you wanted?”

I watched Ben’s gaze move over our bodies, fingers kneading John’s hips as he whimpered in pleasure underneath him. Then he leaned closer, pressing a kiss to my shoulder, nuzzling my neck. “Go down on your hands and knees over him. I want to finger you while you fuck him.”

I drew a sharp breath, bucking harder into Larry, torn for only a moment between propriety and desire. Then I meekly obeyed, pressing my lips to the back of Larry’s neck, hardly breathing as I felt Ben’s hand stroke up between my thighs, fingertips teasing against me. It was a terrible promise of pleasure, and I sobbed against Larry’s neck, trying to grind back against Ben’s fingers and fuck him at the same time. “Oh God, Ben, please…”

My twin’s voice was ragged with arousal, still just stroking me gently. “Tell me you want it.”

“Do it,” John gasped, and I closed my eyes and let myself beg.

“I want it. Please, Ben. Finger me, fuck me. Oh God, please fuck me - !” I cried out as he pressed his fingers inside me, rocking back onto them and starting to use Larry harder, completely overwhelmed by the intensity of sensation and the knowledge of what I was doing.

“Doesn’t he feel good?” Larry gasped, hips stuttering back onto my cock. “Tell me…”

“So good,” I gasped, voice trembling. “Being inside your tight ass while my brother fucks me - “ I bit my lip on a cry, barely clinging to the edges of control as Ben’s fingers twisted inside me, fucking me more firmly. “Oh God, gonna make me come so hard - !”

Beside me, John gave a desperate, mewling cry at my words, pleasure shuddering through him as he found his release. Watching him come was the final straw, pulling me over the edge, my body clenching and shuddering around Ben’s fingers as I spent myself in his mate. I whimpered against Larry’s neck, completely overwhelmed, still giving helpless little bucks into him as Ben’s fingers gently encouraged the aftershocks of my orgasm.

“I’m sorry,” I murmured as soon as I’d asked managed to catch my breath. “I got a little overwhelmed….”

Larry chuckled, hips rolling back against my softening cock. “Never apologize for something that hot. Can I fuck John’s mouth?”

I gave a soft moan of loss as Ben’s fingers eased from my body, kissing the back of Larry’s neck before pulling away. “Please. Make him feel as slutty as you want.”

John moaned, laughing and breathless, his movements languid as he continued to rock back against Ben. “Oh my God yes, you’re all too good to me….” He opened his mouth obediently as Larry moved in front of him, groaning as he swallowed around him with ease.

I pressed against Ben’s side, trying not to feel overwhelmed by what had happened and wanting to reassure myself with his presence. I nuzzled along his shoulder, covering Ben’s hand on John’s hip with my own, his fingers still slick from being inside me. With the air so thick with sex I felt a soft wave of arousal move through me. “My John feels so good, doesn’t he? Feels so good to fuck him…”

John gave a muffled groan around Larry’s cock, swallowing easily around him as Larry thrust into his mouth. I wet my lips, nuzzling Ben’s neck, letting my voice thicken with desire. “Come on, Ben. Come in him, fill my beautiful little bitch with your seed while Larry comes down his throat…”

“Fuck, Daniel - “ Ben gave a harsh cry, and I felt his climax shudder through him, pulling John back hard onto his cock as he came inside him. I heard Larry groan as well, cursing under his breath and pushing deep into John’s throat as he climaxed.

Ben wrapped one arm tightly around my waist, breathing hard, face pressed to my hair. I closed my eyes, stroking a hand up and down his back as I stroked John’s hip. “All three of you are so sexy…”

What I didn’t expect was that Larry would press against my side instead of Ben’s, nuzzling my hair as he wrapped an arm around me to stroke Ben’s back. “I think we’ll have one more round in us, don’t you?”

I looked up at Ben, who returned my gaze a little anxiously. “Are you all right?”

I nodded, swallowing hard. “Yes. Even though I liked that a little more than I should have.”

John gave a little disapproving noise. “No feeling guilty. Anything goes in a foursome. Now you should get down here and let me fuck you. Let Ben fuck you through me.”

I drew a sharp breath, closing my eyes against the arousal and embarrassment his words wrought in me.

“John’s a kinky little bitch, isn’t he?” Larry remarked with a chuckle, which Ben echoed softly.

“Don’t look at me, he’s your best friend.” Ben’s hands stroked up my back to curl in my hair, and he pressed a warm kiss to my temple. “I’d like to watch John fuck you while he fucks himself on my knot.” He murmured, his voice soft. “I’d like to watch you come undone under me. But not if you’re uncomfortable, love. If you want to stop…”

I shook my head, nuzzling his jaw, taking comfort in the feel of his skin against mine. “I don’t want to stop. There’s something very... primal inside me that wants to submit to you like they are.” I felt my pulse quicken at the admittance. “I don’t want you to think badly of me…”

Ben pulled back, and for a split second panic I thought he was pulling away. Then he pressed his lips to mine, soft and sweet like he hadn’t since we were teenagers. “I could never think badly of you. I promise.” The soft conviction in his words calmed me enough to kiss him again, a longer, lingering caress, moaning as his hand stroked down my spine.

“You’re safe here with us,” Ben said softly against my trembling lips. He kissed me again, slow and tender, the tip of his tongue flicking briefly against my bottom lip before his lips parted over it, sucking gently. “You know that, right?”

“Yes,” I replied with a sigh, relief rushing through me. “Oh yes. Always safe with you.” I let myself indulge once more, moaning softly as I kissed him, lips parting boldly against his, drinking in the warmth and taste of his mouth. Then I pulled back, giving him a soft smile, smiling wider when he returned it. I stroked my hand up John’s spine and through his hair. “I think we need to leave John completely wrecked.”

“Do we?” Ben pulled away from me, wrapping his arms around John and hauling him back onto his lap, watching me darkly as he did. He pulled John’s thighs wide so I could see the base of his cock sheathed inside my mate, giving a low, assessing hum under his breath. “I don’t think he’s nearly debauched enough yet, do you, love?”

“Oh my fucking God, Daniel…” John squirmed a bit, breathless and half hard. “Wish you could feel this…”

I moved to kiss him to stop him from saying anything else, tongue probing his mouth deeply, tasting the slight saltiness of Larry’s release and stealing his whimper as I stroked my hands up his thighs. “Entice me,” I murmured, kissing down his chest and nuzzling the base of his cock. I closed my eyes and let myself kiss over whatever bare skin I could reach, both his thighs and Ben’s, groaning as I felt John’s pheromones affect me. I heard Ben gave a choked groan, pulling John’s thighs wider, and I whimpered against John’s skin as I sucked at the base of his shaft. Then I moved down lower, licking over his balls before hesitantly tracing my tongue along where my brother’s cock disappeared inside him, then more hungrily, my own cock hard between my thighs as I licked and sucked at them.

John gave a mewling cry, one hand clenching in my hair, writhing on Ben’s lap. “Fuck, Daniel… Oh God, please let me fuck you, please…”

I pulled back, trying to catch my breath, and glanced to Larry, who was stroking himself slowly, gaze unmistakably appreciative as he watched us. “Is this all right?”

He grinned. “Oh yes. I’m gonna fuck your brother while he fucks both of you. Straight up daisy chain. It’s gonna be a hell of a time.”

Somehow his playful attitude reassured me, and I arranged myself under them, pulling my knees up and apart, feeling both shy and surprisingly sensual to be so exposed. I didn’t miss the way Ben’s eyes raked down my body as he set John back on his knees, manhandling him until I could rock up onto his cock.

“Oh my fucking God…” John’s face dropped to my shoulder, his breath hot and ragged, letting the slow rock of Ben’s hips push him into me. I rocked with him as much as I could, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through me, but it was Ben that I watched. My brother worried his bottom lip with his teeth, giving a hard, deliberate thrust against John, pushing him into me and making me cry out.

Larry had moved to press kisses along Ben’s shoulder, and he echoed my cry with a groan, his cock flushed and slick in his fist as he stroked himself. He leaned in to catch Ben’s mouth, hard and hungry, nipping and sucking at his lips and tongue. “Kneel over them. I want to watch you kiss him again.”

Ben groaned softly, leaning over us on his forearms as he nuzzled John’s neck. “What about you, pretty one?” He gave a harder thrust, groaning as we both cried out, nipping at John’s earlobe. “Can I claim your mate like I’ve claimed you?”

“Oh God yes,” John whimpered, shifting and writhing between us, the length of my cock pressed tight against his stomach. “Oh God, Daniel….”

I arched up to catch Ben’s mouth without any further urging, gasping for breath against his lips as I gave my desire full reign. Ben returned it in kind, sucking at my lips and tongue, pushing John into me harder with each thrust. 

He broke from my lips to look to his lover, breathless. “Lar?”

“Fuck, I just want to watch,” he gasped, voice husky with pleasure, and I looked over to admire the lean lines of his body as he sprawled on the bed, fisting his cock. “Watching you fuck these two beautiful sluts is so fucking hot….”

Ben gave a low growl and a harder thrust, and John quickly found rhythm with him, pressing back against him to let him thrust harder, deeper into me. Ben watched me darkly for a moment, searching my gaze, then leaned in to claim my mouth again, groaning helplessly against my lips.

“Feels so good,” John gasped, nuzzling my ear. “He’s so thick and hard inside me, Daniel… Fuck, stretching me open, filling me up so good…”

His obvious pleasure was just as intoxicating as my own, and I bucked up onto his cock with a cry, fingers digging into his shoulders. “Tell me…”

John groaned, breath coming harder. “Feels so intense,” he gasped, nipping at my earlobe. “So helpless. Just a slave to his cock. Just wanna fuck yourself on him and beg for him to make you his bitch, fill you up with hot come… Oh my God, I’m so close…!” He whimpered helplessly, shuddering, nipping at the crook of my neck.

Ben’s teeth found back of his neck with a snarl. “Come in him,” he growled, thrusting against him almost brutally hard. “Fuck, John, gonna make you fill my twin up with your seed, gonna use you to make him come so hard…”

“Fuck!” John wailed out his pleasure as a few more hard thrusts pulled him over the edge, coming deep inside me as Ben continued to use him.

Ben pressed his lips to mine hard, shuddering, desperate. “Come for me, Daniel. Come like you would if I was fucking you - “

Ben’s words made my orgasm hit like a freight train, and I bucked up against John with a desperate sob, shaking as the hot shocks of orgasm rushed through me, eclipsing the rest of the world and overwhelming me completely.

I heard my twin gasp for his mate, ordering Larry closer and leaning over to swallow around his cock. He cupped his sack against his palm, pressing his fingers up inside him, and in moments they were both coming as well. Ben's hips jerked up into my mate as he groaned around Larry's cock, the extra sensation a delicious agony on my over stimulated nerves, and I held tightly to John, moaning softly as I rode it out and tried to catch my breath.

Larry was the first to break the silence, stroking his fingers through Ben's hair where he'd collapsed with his head on his thigh. "You proud of yourself, my big sexy alpha love?"

Ben chuckled breathlessly, sounding as exhausted as I felt. "Yeah."

"Good." Larry's approval was a purr as he continued to stroke his hair. "Because that was all kinds of kinky. Can I be the sandwich filling next time?"

"Sounds fair to me," John mumbled without moving, face pressed to my shoulder. He moaned a soft complaint as Ben eased away from him. "Nooo...."

"Slut." I don't think I'd even seen my brother so affectionate towards John, even smacking his ass lightly. Then he leaned into Larry and looked down at me, reaching out to stroke the back of his hand along my cheek. "Daniel calls the shots."

Next time. I drew a deep breath, the thought weighty. Letting this happen now was one thing. Planning for it to happen again and knowing that it would result in... in sexual intimacy with my twin... that was much harder to admit to.

Ben started to look worried, brushing my lips with his thumb. "Daniel?"

I tried to focus on my mate. "And what would John do?"

"Mm. Jerk off. Fuck Larry's mouth. Fuck you while we spit-roast Larry before you guys sandwich. Whatever." John gave an exaggerated groan of effort as he pushed himself up to look at me, kissing me softly, his eyes heavy lidded and smile completely blissed out. "I don't mind if you get all kinds of kinky with your twin. Doesn't change a thing."

I had no doubt that John was being completely truthful with me, and somehow it was exactly the reassurance I needed. I returned his kiss with a soft, happy moan. "You sure you're not just saying that 'cause you have his come dripping down your thighs?"

John laughed against my mouth. "Damn, I wish I could get it up again just to fuck you silly for saying that."

We made a cursory, lazy attempt at cleaning up, but I was certain that none of us really had any motivation to do anything apart from curl up and sleep. Their bed was barely big enough to hold us all, but I knew John and I could move to the guest room later in the night if sleep proved impossible.

John sandwiched me between Ben and himself, fitting up against my back and throwing one thigh over me. "Mmm... exhaustifucked."

"Indeed." I watched Larry give my twin a long, tender kiss before settling down at his side, head on his other shoulder. "Thanks for tonight, Daniel... it was really, really nice."

I felt myself flush, but smiled. "My pleasure," I said softly, then raised my head, looking up at Ben hesitantly.

Ben's smile was as adoring as ever, though it seemed now to have a hint of possessiveness to it. He freed his arm from around Larry to cup my cheek, kissing me with as much care and tenderness as he had his mate. "I love you, Daniel."

I sighed softly against his lips, feeling a rush of relief move through me, feeling warm and treasured and safe. "I love you, too," I replied, kissing him gently, then Larry as well, laying my head down on Ben's shoulder and letting myself fall asleep, protected in the arms of the ones I loved most.  
~~~


	4. Chapter 4

The first time John and I went to bed with my brother and his mate quickly became the start of fairly regular playtime together. With Ben and Larry on active duty we weren’t able to often coordinate our schedules, and even less often find time for us to stay the night, but the times we did it became easier and easier for me to get into my desires and indulge in decadent, carnal proclivities.

I cuddled with Ben late one morning, lazily curled together, listening to John and Larry debate lunch in the kitchen. My brother had invested in a bed meant for trios, something that was becoming more and more common as more Alpha Omega pairs started partnering with betas to either help with, or help avoid large broods of children. We’d become quite used to sleeping together. It meant being able to wake up to sex, trading sleepy kisses and caresses and lazily debating who was going to fuck who. This morning we’d ended with John in the middle, locked to my twin as Larry ground his ass back onto John’s cock. It had left me free to kiss both John and my twin, finally getting off with Ben’s fingers deep inside me as my mate stroked me through a shuddering, intense orgasm.

Ben was strangely quiet this morning as we lay together, though. I shifted to kiss him gently. “What’s on your mind, love?”

Ben’s hesitated, searching my gaze, his lips tightening the way that I knew meant that he was worried. “I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” he started slowly, glancing away, eyebrows knitting together. “I’m thinking of getting a vasectomy.”

I drew a soft breath, my pulse starting to race at the thought of everything that might entail. I forced myself to breathe evenly, focusing on the logistics of the issue. “That’s expensive.”

It wasn’t as common a procedure as one would expect, so only a few medical practitioners offered it. Regulations had been put in place when a large part of new births became the result of only a portion of the population, necessary to ensure both population growth and a stable gene pool. An Alpha registered to an Omega could only apply for sterilization if he or she had fathered at least six children. An Alpha registered to a beta had to pay to hold a large sample of his or her sperm in a cryogenics bank. 

“It’s not actually that bad,” Ben replied, fingers stroking through my hair. “The Force considers it in their best interest if partners are mated to each other. Larry and I got a lot of additional benefits from work when we registered. Coverage for that is one of them. And you should see the shifts some of our classmates are working.”

“Really? Why?”

Ben regarded me seriously. “You know why law-enforcement officers are always alpha-beta pairs, don’t you?”

I nodded. “To temper your nature.”

“Officially. They actually want their alpha officers to be aggressive. We’re more so if we’re protecting a mate. And regardless of who we’re registered to, if we ever get into a situation with an Omega in heat while on duty, it’s our beta partner’s responsibility to do anything it takes to remove us from that situation.”

The thought of what he was insinuating frightened me. “You mean, they’re expected to coerce you?”

Ben nodded. “When we enter active service we all sign waivers preventing us from taking action against our partner if we’re coerced in the line of duty. And if they fail to do so when it’s needed both partners lose their commission. It’s the only way we can be exempt from segregation laws while on duty.”

It made sense, but the idea still made me uneasy. “And if you’re mated you’re also getting enticed on a regular basis, which pretty much prevents the issue entirely.”

He nodded. “And if we're infertile we're far less likely to leave our mates to chase Omega tail. So they cover the procedure. And Ange has offered to pay the fees for the cryogenics.”

“Really? They want more kids?” One of our younger, beta sisters had done quite well for herself on TV. Her and her Omega mate, Amy, were expecting their first set of twins, which Ben had gladly donated for.

“Amy wants a whole brood, apparently. Ange is so smitten that she’d give her anything she wanted.”

I wet my lips. “Does she know about us?”

“God no. I told her that Larry and I wanted the option of finding an Omega to share.”

“It’s not completely a lie,” I murmured, moving to bury my face in his neck.

Ben wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against him and pressing a kiss to his hair. “What we’ve been doing isn’t entirely safe or legal,” he said softly. “I can’t keep putting you at risk. “

“I don’t care. I know you’d never hurt me. Fuck what anyone else thinks.”

Ben made a soft, soothing noise. “Never. We all know that. But it wouldn’t matter if anyone found out about what we’ve been doing. I want to do this so you’ll be safe. Otherwise… We really need to stop going to bed together.”

I arched closer to him, closing my eyes and breathing deep of the scent of his skin, feeling a soft shiver of arousal run through me. Pressing my lips to his ear, I let myself whisper the thought that I’d been on my mind since he’d made the suggestion. “You’d be able to fuck me.”

Ben’s arms tightened around me. “If you wanted me to,” he replied softly. “Larry and I talked about it. He was… Highly encouraging. But that doesn’t matter if it’s not what you want.”

Even days away from being in heat, the idea was incredibly, uncomfortably arousing. I let out a soft breath, a shiver running through me as I arched closer to him, instinctively. “I shouldn’t want it,” I breathed, but I was already half hard, and the urge to grind up against him was strong.

“That’s not what I’m asking you,” Ben replied. “Daniel…”

I moved to press a trembling kiss to his lips, giving into the urge to wrap a thigh over his hip. Ben gave a soft, strangled moan against my mouth, pushing a thigh between my legs as he pressed me onto my back. I could feel him growing harder against my hip, and I let myself grind up against his thigh, groaning as my cock dragged over his abs.

“I used to have dreams about you after we were first separated,” I breathed. “We almost always have sex dreams when we’re in heat. I dreamed about to making love with you. I used to tell myself that it was because you were the only alpha I’d ever been around while I was in heat. But I… I liked dreaming about you. It felt like you were taking care of me.”

Ben groaned softly against my mouth, rocking with me, stroking a hand over my hip to encourage me closer. “I want to take care of you,” he murmured, grinding harder against my thigh. “Tell me you want me to.”

I drew a shuddering breath against his mouth. “I want you to fuck me,” I whimpered, bucking up against his thigh. “I think about it every time I watch you fuck John, I want you inside me so bad…”

Ben gave a strangled cry, wrenching away from me. The sudden loss of sensation made me whimper, but he quickly pressed a hand between my thighs, kissing me hard as he pushed his fingers up inside me. “You have no idea how much you try my self-control,” he growled, shuddering against me. “I need your mate in here right now.”

His admittance made me feel wildly aroused, and I fought to find my voice as I rocked up onto his fingers. “John!”

John was at my side moments later, wrapping his fingers around my cock. “Looks like your conversation went well,” he murmured, nuzzling my ear, and I let out a breathless laugh.

“You knew?”

“Larry might’ve filled me in,” he remarked, grinning and nipping at my earlobe. “My poor little love… I knew you’d get all worked up thinking about taking your brother’s knot…”

“Someone please fuck me,” I gasped against Ben’s lips, crying out as he pressed a fourth finger inside me. “Oh fuck…”

“What if Larry and I share you?” John urged me onto my side and fit up against my back, easing Ben’s fingers away before pressing inside me.

I cried out and pressed back against him, clawing at his hip to encourage him deeper. We done it once before, and suddenly I craved that intensity. “Yes. Larry, please…”

My twin’s mate gave me a warm smile, pressing between Ben and I and kissing me warmly. John hooked an arm under my thigh, pulling it high to expose me, and I groaned against Larry’s mouth as I felt him press the head of his cock against me. He rocked with John slowly, the head of his cock rubbing against my sack. “You want this, little darling? Have two hard cocks in you to make up for your brother’s thick knot?”

“You’re both fucking perverse,” I gasped, writhing between them. “Oh God, fuck me.”

Moments later I felt him push into me alongside John’s cock, stretching me open with an almost painful intensity. I cried out, fingers digging into his back, overwhelmed and shuddering and still wanting more. “Ben!”

“I’m here.” I felt Larry pushed deeper inside me as Ben rocked inside him, and I opened my eyes to see him propped on one elbow behind his mate, watching us all as he bucked deeper into him. His breath was ragged, hips snapping into Larry hard and fast, making both of us cry out with each thrust.

“Oh God yes,” Larry sounded as wrecked as I felt, pressing his face to my neck and gasping against my skin. “Fuck me like you want to fuck him, oh God, Ben, knot me!”

I watched my twin’s face contort at his words, fucking him almost savagely, grinding deep into him as his knot began to swell. “Oh God, oh fuck…”

John began to pick up the pace as they slowed, cock sliding against Larry’s as he fucked up into me. “Feel so good, sweetheart, stretched wide open like your body was made for…”

Each thrust drove a hard shock of pleasure up my spine, and I couldn’t help but cry out, mewling and desperate. It wasn’t quite the same as when John used our toy on me, but knowing they were both inside me made it far more rewarding. I could feel the little bucks of Ben’s hips as he ground his knot up into his mate, and I couldn’t help but meet his gaze, feeling drunk on his pleasure and desire.

“Ben’s going to have a regular harem by the time we’re done,” John murmured in my ear, driving up a little harder. “Three beautiful bitches begging for his knot. I want to watch you take it, love. I want to fuck Larry’s hot ass while I watch you fuck yourself on your brother’s cock, it makes me so fucking hot…”

Larry gave a strangled cry against my skin, biting down at the crook of my neck. “Oh fuck, yes!”

The lick of pain kicked up the intensity of my pleasure, and in moments I was grinding down onto their cocks, my body clenching around of them with almost painful intensity as I came hard. I felt Larry come inside me as I did, filling me with heat, and I heard my twin give a helpless groan.

Ben pushed himself up, reaching to pull John’s thigh up, and I heard my mate cry out as my brother pushed his fingers inside him. “You want to watch me claim your mate, you kinky little beta? Maybe you want me to finger you while I do it? I could fuck all three of you, make you all come so hard - fuck!” I felt him jerk up into Larry as he came, gasping, and John gave a shuddering cry against my hair and joined him, coming hot and thick inside me.

I held tight to Larry, whimpering softly as we both tried to catch our breath. John eased away from me, leaving me feeling stretched open and wet from their come, stroking my thigh gently as I whimpered.

“You want that, love?” He murmured, kissing along my shoulder.

“Yes,” I breathed. “I want all of that. Please…”

“Anything you want,” Ben murmured, his voice thick with pleasure, and Larry gave a soft moan of agreement against my neck.

I wet my lips, looking up at my twin. “Do you think… maybe by the next time I’m in heat? After this, I mean. If that’s long enough….”

Larry gave a soft, appreciative moan against my skin. “So we can all take care of you, Daniel?”

John echoed his moan, nuzzling up my neck. “My little mate wants to be a complete slut, doesn’t he? Beg for all of our cocks?”

“Entice me and I’ll beg for them now,” I gasped, already feeling aroused at the idea.

Larry gave a low moan, and I wasn’t sure if it was his pheromones were John’s that washed over me, just grinding down onto his hardening cock. 

John pressed back inside me, breath hot against my ear. “You like that idea, don’t you, my slutty little mate? Maybe Larry and I should take turns fucking you to prepare you for your brother’s knot….” He gave a harder thrust into me as he spoke, crying out. “Fuck, you’d be so wet and sloppy by the time Ben took you and you’d still beg for him to fuck you, you’d beg him to knot you and fill you up with his seed….”

I watched Ben’s eyes darken at John’s words, rocking against Larry, just as affected by their pheromones as I was. “Fuck, Daniel…”

Larry kissed hotly up my neck, claiming my mouth and sucking on my lips. “Or we could all fuck you at once,” he murmured, gasping as a harder thrust of Ben’s hips pushed him deeper into me. “Imagine what it would feel like… John’s cock up your ass as you rode Ben’s knot… And I’ll fuck this sweet little mouth of yours…”

“Harder,” I gasped, reaching back to grab John’s ass. Larry’s fingers curled around my cock, crying out against my mouth as Ben started to use him harder, reaching down to push his fingers back into my mate. The combination of sensations was too much, and in moments I was coming again, shocks of pleasure overwhelming me again and again as they continued to fuck me until they quickly joined me in release.

Everything we talked about still weighed heavy on my mind even after John and I had returned home, “I think all that sex jump started your cycle,” John murmured after dinner as he pinned me under him on the couch. “You smell amazing… Can I make you into my little slut now?”

I arched up against him, knowing he spoke the truth but trying to keep my head. “John, are you sure about all of this? You’re what’s most important to me. If you ever want to stop playing with them…”

He shook his head, smiling. “I know, love. Whatever happens, you’ll still be mine. Right?”

“Always,” I promised, feeling suddenly emotional at the thought. “You’re the only one want in my bed every night….”

John leaned in to kiss me, giving a soft, happy moan against my mouth. “And will you be okay if Larry and I are fucking more often? I want to ride him while I watch you and Ben…”

I groaned, arching up against him and starting to pull off his shirt. “Of course I’m okay… I’d also really like you to all fuck me like we were talking about…. and I wanna watch him finger both of you while he fucks me….”

John chuckled, kissing me deeper as he pushed a hand between us to cup my erection. “Let’s go to bed now, my kinky darling… I’ll use the inflatable on you while I fuck your ass…”

“Perfect,” I breathed, and gave myself over to him completely.

~~~

 

**Daniel Carson**

Over the course of the next month, I logically and systematically examined every aspect what I wanted to do with my twin, but no argument on the propriety or legality or decency of the act did anything to dissuade me. On the contrary, the more I tried to argue against it the more thrilling the thought became. Every time I did something that reminded me of my status - scanned through a checkpoint or stepped into a segregated establishment in the institution I felt a thrill of rebelliousness and desire. I was certain I was not the first Omega to figure out this loophole to be able to sleep with an alpha with no consequences, but as I went about my work in my classes and project I couldn’t help but feel a secret pride. The fact that I was planning to do this with Ben - with _my twin_ \- was still shameful, but in the time we’d been playing together I’d come to accept my shame, and now just it made me feel kinkier and more aroused by the idea.

By the time I went into to heat I was practically a bundle of nerves and anticipation. The day before we were to meet with Ben and Larry I’d kept John up half the night, and still woken up to find myself astride him, rocking down onto his erection before either of us were even completely awake.

“Are you sure about tonight?” I asked him as we grabbed a hurried breakfast before our morning lifts were scheduled to arrive.

John smiled, nodding as he swallowed around a mouthful of bagel. “Definitely. Are you having second thoughts, love?”

I shook my head, feeling my cheeks heat at the familiar shame and arousal the thought brought me. I was beginning to think that I’d always feel shy about my desires, but I rather liked that I did. “I just don’t want you to worry. I’ll always be yours first.”

John set down his coffee and pulled me into his arms. “I know, darling. Don’t worry about me. There’s no way you could possibly end up being as much of a slut for knot as I am, and I still want you more. No matter what happens, you’re still my mate.”

John’s voice lowered to a playful, possessive growl that I reacted to instinctively, arching close to him. I nuzzled his neck as desire shivered through me, my cock jerking against his thigh from arousal. “Oh God, don’t tease me. I’m so horny right now….”

John gave a delighted chuckle, glancing back at the time, then claiming my mouth hungrily, pushing me back against the counter. He started to pull my pants undone. “I never tease, darling,” he growled, nipping at my bottom lip.

I drew a sharp gasp and pushed up against his touch, my arousal quickly threatening to overtake rational thought. “But school - “

John yanked down my slacks, and I kicked them off despite my protests. He started to undo his own. “Ten minutes. More than enough time to take care of my desperate little slut before we have to go. God, you smell amazing….” 

His words made me moan, almost completely driving all thoughts of propriety from my mind. “We’ll be a mess - “

“You’ll be a mess,” John growled, green eyes bright with desire and good humor. He neatly pulled my undershirt over the length of my erection, grinding his cock against me as I wrapped one thigh up over his hip. “Gonna fuck you right here in the kitchen, make you come all over yourself and leave you with my seed spilling down your thighs…”

I cried out as he pushed into me, the familiar pleasure both increasing my arousal and soothing the ache of need. John always seemed to somehow know what I needed to hear. Or maybe I was just turned on by anything he said. “Oh God yes, please John, God, fuck me hard….”

Moments later I found myself lifted, braced against the counter as he rocked up into me hard, sucking and nipping on my neck. “God, I love how fucking dirty you are,” he groaned against my ear. “You’re the perfect mate, Daniel. My beautiful, sexy darling…”

“Always,” I managed to gasp, tilting my head back more and crying out as he bit down hard at my skin. Each snap of his hips flooded me with pleasure, stroking my passion and driving me towards the release I craved so badly. “Oh God, please more!”

John snarled and bit hard at the crook of my neck. “Give you everything you want, my slutty little mate. And the next time you’ll have a cock in you it’ll be your brother’s, just think about it Daniel….”

The cry his words drove my lips was embarrassingly loud, and he continued to fuck up into me with the perfect intensity, jarring my body with each thrust. “Fuck, John!”

“You’ll be begging for your twin’s knot,” John continued, his own voice rough and breathless with pleasure. “Begging your brother to knot you and claim you and fill you up with come again and again, my desperate little whore - oh fuck, I’m gonna come so hard - “

The fact that John was getting off on saying such things was almost more intoxicating than what he was suggesting, and I clenched down around his cock as I came undone, pleasure shuddering through every nerve in my body in pulse after pulse of bliss. John groaned, hips stuttering up into me, spending himself in me. “Yes….”

“You’re so dirty,” I gasped as I tried to catch my breath, holding tight to him and shivering with the aftershocks of orgasm.

“And you like it,” he murmured, sounding incredibly pleased with himself. He eased away and set me down gently, kissing away my whimper of loss. Then he bent down to lick a stripe up my softening cock through my shirt, sucking at the wet spot with a soft moan as his fingers pressed inside me teasingly.

I bucked up against him as the sensation coaxed one last shiver of pleasure from my over sensitive nerves. “Oh God, stop, stop…”

John straightened and smirked, licking his fingers deliberately. “God, you’re beautiful when you’re completely debauched. You have… four minutes to clean up and change.”

I nodded, still panting, arching up to press a hard kiss to his mouth. “Thank you,” I breathed, and the adoration in John’s eyes as I pulled back made me feel almost overwhelmed by my love for him. “You’re such a good mate….”

“You inspire me,” he replied, smiling against my mouth and giving my ass a playful swat. “Go change, mister. I’ll see you back here after class.”

Regardless of how well I’d been fucked, I still felt completely squirrelly again by halfway through the afternoon. I tried to bury myself in work, to make my brain focus on the calm certainty of data. Still, everyone around me seemed like a distraction. Didn’t help that I’d slept with some of them, once upon a time.

Mere walked by and grabbed my collar a good hour before the end of the day, pulling me out of my seat. “You. My office. Now.”

Even her authority made me feel strangely dizzy. “I’m sorry,” I managed, following her into her office, feeling relieved as the doors close behind us.

“How the hell did you get off cycle from the rest of us?” Mere asked with a frown. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Is that boy of yours not screwing you silly? He should be, with the amount of hickies on your neck.”

“Lots,” I replied feeling my cheeks heat. “I just - “

She waved a hand to cut me off. “I don’t need to know. Go home now and I won’t tell Frank you’ve been looking at Leon like you want to eat him for the past three hours.”

I pressed my fingers to my lips, my cheeks burning. “Oh God, really? I’m sorry.”

“Hush. Go. Be back here Tuesday to help monitor while the rest of us are out.”

“Of course. Promise.” I was out the door before she could change her mind.

I messaged John while on the high-velocity home. _’Mere sent me home early. I’ll pack our bags and meet you at school.’_

 _’Yesss. Cum to me, my hot little cockslut,’_ was his only reply, and I couldn’t help but laugh, feeling overwhelming affection for my playful, straightforward mate. I sent both Ben and Larry an update as well, packing a few things for both John and myself and heading out again.

By the time I reached his school I felt almost mad with nervous anticipation. I wrapped my arms around him as he joined me in the lift, kissing him hungrily and moaning as his hands smoothed down my back to cup my ass. “Oh God, John, I’m a mess….”

“You’ll be fine,” he murmured, catching my hands to keep me from pawing at him. “Just be patient a little while longer, love.”

I forced myself to draw a slow breath, resting my head against his shoulder. “Mere sent me home early, she said I was impossible. I feel impossible already, what the hell is it going to be like being around Ben? Fuck, I haven’t been around an alpha while in heat since before we finished the phase 1 trials….”

“Hey.” John cupped my face, turning my gaze up to his seriously. “You still want to do this, right? Just say the word and I’ll fuck you all the way home. I won’t be disappointed, and you know Ben will understand.”

I nodded, still focusing on my breathing. “Yes. Yes, I want this, I really want this. Just… Don’t leave me, okay?”

John smiled, stroking his fingers to my hair as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. “I promise.” He pulled my glasses off and tucked them into a pocket of my bag. “But you’re gonna be just fine. Trust me, darling.”

I leaned into his touch, taking comfort from it. “I still don’t know why you’re so supportive about this.”

“Other than the fact that I’m a kinky little whore myself?” John gave a happy hum, nuzzling my hair. “I love you and I want you to experience everything amazing that I love in the world. This definitely included.”

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

John squeezed me back. “It’s the least I can do after how accommodating you’ve been of my sluttiness.”

“I haven’t really done anything…”

John pulled back to look at me, eyebrows knitting together. “Darling, you let me fuck your brother _and_ my best friend on a very regular basis. That’s pretty goddamn accommodating.”

I felt my cheeks heat up. “But I like it, too…”

“And that’s why you’re so perfect,” John replied, and as the lift began to slow he kissed me, sweet and tender. “I love you. Now, don’t think about me, I promise I’m going to be having the time of my life while I watch you. Just do whatever makes you happy, okay?”

I gave a soft moan in agreement, returning his kiss, then forcing myself to take a slow, deep breath.

“Don’t be nervous,” John murmured again against my hair. “You’ll be fine.”

The lift opened into my brother’s residence, and Larry met us at the door, smiling as he pulled me into his arms and took my bag. “Hello, sweethearts. Mmm, you smell amazing, little one.”

“So John says,” I replied, arching into the warmth of his embrace despite myself. John pressed in behind me to hug us both, and I firmly pushed away the urge to climb Larry and beg them to both fuck me between them. As I pulled away I noted that he was still in his uniform. “I’m sorry, are we too early?”

“Never,” Larry replied, still grinning. “I was just ordering food. By the time we’re all exhaustifucked we should have fuel to get us going again. Ben’s in the bedroom changing, go meet him.”

I nodded, heart pounding as I started towards their room. I heard Larry suggested John that they flip a coin to decide who topped first, but I could hardly focus on anything except the beating of my heart.

Ben had just picked up a sweater when he caught sight of me, giving me a soft, adoring smile as I crossed the room to him. I took the garment from his hands and set it back in the drawer, then wrapped my arms up around his neck as I arched in for a kiss. “Don’t bother with that,” I murmured, my words coming out low and husky.

Ben gave a soft moan against my mouth, stroking his hands around my waist, fingers tangling in the back of my shirt. Being an alpha had given him a few inches on me, and being on the force had left him even more fit than when we were young, broad shouldered and strong in a way that I’d never quite realized before. I felt almost dizzy with desire for him, quickly growing hard as we kissed, stroking my hands over his neck and shoulders.

“You sure you want this?” Ben breathed against my ear, drawing a sharp hiss as I rocked up against him. “Daniel…”

“Yes,” I gasped, hardly able to think about anything but how badly I wanted him. I wrapped one thigh around his hip, groaning as I arched up against him. “Yes, oh God, Ben, want you so badly….”

“Daniel!” He pushed me back, hands gripping my shoulders to hold me in place. “I need you to answer me seriously.”

I couldn’t ignore the worry in his eyes, so I drew a deep breath and banked down my passion. “Ben. Listen, I’ve asked myself this a thousand times in a completely sober state of mind, and despite every argument I’ve been able to think of, nothing’s changed the fact that you’re my twin and I love you and I want this with you. Trust me, okay? If there was any doubt in my mind… I wouldn’t risk hurting you.”

Ben’s relief was visible, and he pulled me close again, undoing my shirt as his lips on mine again. “I trust you,” he murmured, kisses quickly growing more possessive.

I arched closer to him, giving in to the urge to submit. “Good. Then stop trying to control yourself. I want this.”

Ben gave a low, helpless laugh, going to work on my slacks as he pulled me back towards the bed. He nuzzled my neck hungrily, sucking and nipping at my skin, his voice rough. “Have to. Don’t wanna hurt you. Fuck, Daniel, you smell so fucking good…”

His obvious desire made me feel desperately aroused, wanting to be overcome by the strength of his body and the scent of his skin. I kicked off my slacks, barely managing to push his down before I found myself pushed down under him on the bed, pinned back against the pillows by his kisses. I was vaguely aware that Larry had bent my mate over the side of the bed, already fucking him enthusiastically, but I was too aroused to pay them any attention, every nerve in my body screaming for touch. Ben’s hands stroked hungrily up my thighs and over my body, the caress both soothing the ache of need and making me want him more. He curled his fingers around my cock, his thumb rubbing through the precome on the head of my cock and slicking it over the sensitive underside. He slid his fingers up into me, and I couldn’t help but sob, the sensation a tease compared to what I knew I needed. “Oh God, Ben, please… don’t make me wait any longer - !”

He gave a choked groan against my ear. “You’re so fucking wet for me….”

I rocked up into his fingers, trembling, forcing his mouth to mine and kissing him almost savagely. “All for you. Now fuck me, please Ben, I need you inside me so fucking bad!”

“Oh God…” Ben eased his fingers from me, trembling against me as he pressed the head of his cock against my sex. He drew a sharp breath against my mouth as he started to press into me in careful rocks. “Oh fuck, Daniel!”

I arched up against him, pulling my thighs higher against his sides and crying out as he filled me. The scent of him was heady and overwhelming around me, and my hips bucked up against him instinctively rocking with him as he moved in me. “Oh God, more!”

Ben pressed shuddering, breathless kisses to my lips and face, bucking up into me harder. “Oh God, you feel good. Feels so good fucking you, wanna claim you so bad…”

“Please,” I whimpered, crying out as his hips snapped into me, the pleasure of each thrust hot and sweet but still not the intensity that I craved. “Please knot me, please, Ben, take care of me…”

Ben gave a choked cry against my skin, pushing one arm under my hips as he rutted deep into me. I could feel the base of his cock start to thicken inside me, stretching me open almost painfully tight, the intensity of the sensation finally, finally enough.

I let my head fall back against the pillows, arching closer to him and whimpering at the pleasure it brought. The press of his knot up inside me stimulated me in a way that was quite different to just being fucked, but my body seemed to know exactly what it needed, grinding up onto him. “Oh my God. Oh fuck…”

Ben’s lips ghosted against mine, still breathing hard as he rocked with me. “You okay, love?”

I managed to nod. “So good. So good, Ben. Oh God….”

Ben groaned, kissing me warmer, rocking a little harder as my body adjusted. “You’re mine now,” he murmured against my lips, soft and low and possessive. “No other alpha will ever touch you or take you like this, you won’t submit to any knot but mine…”

I whined, thighs trembling as I tried to push him deeper, moving harder on him. “Oh God yes. Feels so good, take such good care of me love, my twin, oh God please more!”

Ben wrapped both arms around me tight, pulling me up onto his lap as he knelt back, the weight of my body driving me down onto him. I pressed my face to his hair and wrapped my arms tight around his shoulders, thighs trembling as my hips jerked against him helplessly, the overwhelming intensity of being filled quickly driving me closer to orgasm. “Oh God, Ben!”

Ben’s teeth worried at my skin, holding me tight, voice a growl. “Going to come for me, love? Show me how much you needed this, let me feel you come on my knot and I’ll fill you up so good….”

The thought drove my last bit of sanity from my mind, and I rocked down onto him hard, clenching around him almost impossibly tight as my body took its pleasure. I heard Ben give a choked cry as I did, each buck of his hips extending the intensity of my orgasm, and I felt him come inside me, filling me up more. I’d never felt so helplessly overwhelmed, and all I could do was cling to him, whimpering as I tried to catch my breath. It was too much, too intense, and as the shudders of orgasm faded I felt a sudden shock of panic at the realization that this wasn’t going to end.

Ben pressed his lips to my hair, arms tight around me, his voice low. ‘Shh, just relax, you’re all right…”

I tried to focus on his words, but it was too much, and I couldn’t get my breath back. “John?!”

I felt my mate press up against my back moments later, his body warm and solid against mine. “It’s okay, it’s okay, we’ve got you. Ben, I’ve got him.”

Ben’s arms relaxed their death grip from around my hips, leaving me securely pinned between them, his hands rubbing over my thighs gently as he pulled back to kiss me. He started to knead and massage my tense muscles, taking the fever pitch of intensity down a notch, and I moaned softly.

“There you go,” John murmured in my ear, stroking my sides and hips soothingly. “You’re okay. Your body was made for this. You were made to take your twin’s knot, you’re okay…”

The low, approving desire that thickened his voice was familiar, and I gave a soft laugh against Ben’s lips, relaxing a little more. “You perv. Sorry to pull you away… Lar….”

“Don’t worry, John came like a freight train the second you called Ben ‘twin’ while he was fucking you, the little slut.” Larry’s voice was warm and approving behind his lover, and I opened my eyes to find him cuddled up against Ben’s back. He gave me a warm smile. “I’ll make him deliver on his promise to fuck my ass as soon as you guys are settled.”

I nuzzled Ben’s cheek, drawing a soft hiss as John’s fingers curled around my cock, stroking me gently. “Sorry to freak out. You didn’t hurt me, I promise. It’s just really intense.…”

Ben’s hands moved further up my thighs, kneading, his kisses soft. “Better now, love?”

I nodded, drawing a sharp hiss as John teased the head of my cock with his thumb. “Feels really good,” I breathed, shifting a little on him and gasping at the unexpected pleasure it brought. “We can go again, right?”

“If you feel up to it.” Ben looked a little worried as he pulled back to look at me, so I clenched down around him intentionally, making him hiss. “Oh fuck, Daniel…”

“There you go,” John purred in my ear, nipping at my earlobe. “Now you feel it, don’t you, darling? How good it is, being locked around your brother’s thick knot…. And all you can do is give in to how badly you want to fuck yourself on him and feel him come inside you again….”

I moaned at his words, shifting a little more between them and whimpering as my arousal kicked into full gear. “Are you enticing me?”

“I don’t even need to,” John purred, pleased. “This is all you, sweetheart. My desperate little slut of a mate…” He licked up my neck, breathing hard against my skin. “You’re such a little bitch for your brother’s knot….”

“I am,” I gasped, fingers digging into Ben’s shoulders, whimpering as my hips rolled on him. “Oh God, I am, feels so good….”

I felt Ben’s fingers clench at my hips, encouraging me to rock harder, and John gave a low, approving moan. “Gonna go watch you while I fuck this redhaired slut now, okay?”

“If you can last long enough,” Larry shot back, warm and affectionate, and I felt them both pull away.

“Is this okay, love?” Ben pressed soft kisses to my skin. “Tell me what you want….”

“Other than to and fuck myself on you until we both come again?” I laughed breathlessly against his mouth, trying to brace myself against the bed. “Can’t quite get enough leverage…”

“Hold still,” Ben murmured, holding me tight as he shifted with me until he was stretched out underneath me. He stroked his hands up my thighs as he gave a firm thrust up into me, making me cry out. “Better?”

“Oh God, yes…” I braced my hands on his shoulders, gasping out my pleasure unrestrainedly as I moved on him. I could still feel the slick heat of his come inside me, and it made it easier to move on him as hard as I wanted, my body adjusting a little more to the thick girth of his knot. “Oh God, Ben, you fill me up so good…”

Ben gave a soft curse under his breath as he rocked up into me. “My love,” he breathed, moving one hand up to cup my face as the other curled around my cock. “Wanted you so badly, Daniel…”

I leaned into his touch, shuddering at the intensity of sensation, craving release but still wanting it to never end. “Just wanted to lose myself in you,” I gasped, leaning down to kiss him, breath catching on a cry with each rock of my hips. “Just the thought of be tied to you like this… being so close to you… needed it so bad….”

“My sweet twin,” he murmured, voice husky with emotion. “Mine forever, no one will ever separate us again….”

I gave a soft sob against his lips at the thought of how terrible that would be. At how terrible it had been to be ripped away from him, to have spent so long without his touch. “Never,” I gasped, trying to wiggle closer to him, wanting badly to give myself over completely to his pleasure. “I’m good, don’t stroke me, just - just hold me tight. I want to come on your knot, want you to use me hard and claim me, come inside me, fill me up, God Ben, please!”

“God, Daniel…” Ben’s arms tightened around me as he rocked up into me, taking full control. Each buck of his hips sent a flood of pleasure through me, my cock rubbing slick against his abs where it was trapped between us. 

I buried my face in his neck and cried out, shuddering, overwhelmed by pleasure that I could feel quickly approaching its crest. “Oh God yes, more!”

“Gonna make me come so hard,” Ben growled, nipping at my throat, using me harder and making me wail out my pleasure. “You want that, my sweet twin? Fill you up and make you mine, oh God, Daniel!”

I felt pleasure shudder through his body, hips jerking up against me helplessly as he came inside me in hot, thick jets. It made me feel almost impossibly full, but the elation of his pleasure and the extra sensation pulled me over the edge. Grinding down onto him as much as possible, I cried out against his throat as my orgasm overwhelmed me, pleasure sparking through my body and overcoming everything but him.

This time as I caught my breath I could feel the intensity start to lessen, Ben’s cock softening inside me. I whimpered softly, instinctively trying to grind down onto him, and Ben hissed, fingers digging into my hips to hold me still. “Gently, darling. You’ve worn me out.”

“Sorry.” I shifted to kiss him, letting out a soft, shuddering sigh. “Don’t want it to end yet….”

“Shhh…” Ben’s fingers stroke through my hair gently, warm and soothing. “I’ll knot you again later if you want me to. Anything you need, Daniel.”

“You’re so good to me,” I murmured, voice catching on the words. “You’re all so good to me, I don’t understand.…”

“You kind of inspire it.” I glanced over to where Larry was sprawled on his stomach beside me, looking completely boneless and unconcerned about the fact that John had collapsed on top of him. My twin’s mate give me a lazy smile. “You’re just so fucking cute. Especially when you’re all debauched like that.”

John gave a grunt in agreement, his face smushed against Larry’s shoulder. Then, from the other room came the door chime for a delivery, and the smell of hot food filled the air. John perked up immediately. “Oh my God, I hope there’s a lot of that cause I could eat an Army right now. Imma get that.” He pushed himself up, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder gently and then disappearing into the other room.

“Eat a horse,” Larry corrected, getting up on his hands and knees and stretching like a cat. “Feed an Army. Or in your case, blow one.”

“That’s what I said,” John pulled back, laughing.

Larry gave us both a smile, leaning in to press a soft kiss to my lips and a longer one to Ben’s. “Stay here for a bit, we’ll take care of things,” he assured us, and nuzzled my hair. "We'll have sex again later... want you to feel what it's like to fall asleep with Ben still locked inside you," he purred, then disappeared before I could form a reply.

“He’s so great,” I managed finally, a little overwhelmed.

Ben hummed happily in agreement. “So’s your boy. We’re really lucky.”

I shifted off of him, whimpering as his softening cock slipped from my body. I felt incredibly well used, especially feeling his come drip down my thighs, but surprisingly nothing hurt. I curled up against his side, wrapping one thigh over him and sighing happily as he wrapped his arms around me. “That was really, really good.”

Ben pressed a kiss to my hair. “I didn’t hurt you?”

I shook my head slightly. “Not at all. And I’m not just saying that, I promise.” I raised my head to look down at him. “We can do it again, right? I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle the intensity when I’m not in heat, but I feel like going to be begging for it for the rest of the weekend.” 

Ben nodded, gaze affectionate as he stroked my cheek. “I’ll do anything you need me to, you know that.”

“But what about you?” I pressed, suddenly worried. “Do you still want – “

“More than I ever have,” he replied before I could say anything more. He wet his lips, still looking up at me. “You know, I was reading the other day about twins… I never thought about it before, but if we weren’t identical we would’ve been a single birth like Brooks.”

I shook my head, the thought too terrible to contemplate. “Don’t talk about that.”

“Shhh…” Ben reached up to kiss me gently, cuddling me closer. “I don’t mean it like that. I just kind of feel like… maybe that’s why it’s always been so hard to be apart from each other? Maybe we’re so drawn to this because we just need to be as close as possible again?”

I let myself relax into his arms, drinking in his kisses, slow and sweet. “You’ll never lose me,” I breathed. “Never again. I promise.”

“I promise,” Ben echoed, stroking a hand down to cup my ass. “Mmm… should get some food in us so we can go at it again….”

I gave an appreciative hum against his mouth. “I thought I’d worn you out.”

“You have. But by the time I’ve fed you and watched John fuck you I’ll be more than ready to claim you again.”

I let out a long breath as I set up. “You shouldn’t say things like that while I’m in heat.”

“No?” Ben gave me a dark smile as he followed me. He leaned in to press a kiss to my jaw as he slid a hand up my thigh, pressing his fingers up inside me and making me gasp. “Put on a robe, but don’t clean up. I want John to feel how wet you are when he fucks you on my kitchen table.”

I gave a soft whine, pressing up against his fingers. “Can’t we do that now?”

Ben nuzzled my neck, nipping lightly at the crook. “Soon. Be a good little slut and do as I say and I promise big brother will fuck you as much as you want.”

The thought of it was kinky and beautiful and perfect, and I laughed breathlessly, hugging him tight. “Say that again when John can hear you. I want to watch him explode.”

I pulled on a robe and was about to leave the room when Ben caught my arm, pulling me into a soft kiss. “I love you,” he murmured, and I smiled.

“I love you too,” I replied, moving to join John at the table and perching on his knee.

I still wanted to fix things as much as I ever had, to help prevent the kind of pain I’d been through and to make things easier and safer for other omegas. But the world that had torn me apart from my twin so brutally could go fuck itself. I had the most passionate, beautiful mate in the world, I had my brother’s wonderful sexy mate, and I had Ben again.

Life zero, Daniel three.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Daniel Carson**

 

It wasn't the first time I'd woken up to find myself rocking down onto my lover's hardening cock. When I was in heat the primal need for sex was always at the forefront of my mind, and with my conscious mind asleep, it was common for those desires to take full control. I was no different from other Omegas in that regard, and John was always very appreciative to be woken in such a manner.

Half-waking in a haze of heat and desire and need was familiar, and my body fit itself against my lover's with ease, wrapping a thigh over his hip and grinding the length of his hardening erection against my sex. Pushing his cock inside me pulled a breathless moan from my lips, and for a long moment as I rocked against him all I could focus on was the pleasure and relief being filled.

My lover's hands smoothed down my back to grip my hips, pulling me on top of him as he turned onto his back, and I whimpered at the surge of sensation it sent through me, pushing him deeper and giving into my body's need. I nestled my face against the warmth of his throat, crying out against his skin as I began to rock harder on him. It felt like nothing existed except the warmth of his body against mine and the exquisite pleasure of our coupling. My lover's fingers dug into my hips as he began to thrust up to meet the rock of my hips, using me harder. "Fuck, Daniel...."

"Oh - !" The pleasure I felt was so intense that it took a moment for my mind to register that my lover's throaty voice _wasn't John's_. My eyes flew open and I pushed myself up in sudden panic. "Oh, fuck!"

Under me, Ben blinked up at me sleepily, freezing instantly at my distress. "Are you okay?"

I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment. Despite knowing I should pull away from my Alpha twin, I could feel the base of his cock starting to swell inside me, and my body's need was too acute. I bit my lip on a whimper as I ground down onto him, shuddering as I felt my body start to stretch tight around him. "Yes. Oh god yes. I just - I'm sorry, I didn't mean - "

John rolled closer to us, making a sleepy little appreciative noise as he did. He pressed his lips to Ben's shoulder, stroking his hand up my thigh to comfort me. " 's okay babe... 'm sure Ben doesn't mind...."

"Not one bit," Ben reassured, though it was definitely too late to stop now if he did. He pulled me down for a slow, warm kiss, broad hands smoothing warm and strong over my hips and back as his knot locked tight inside me, and despite the intensity of it I felt my nerves start to calm. "This happen often, love?"

"Lots." John answered for me, fingers still stroking my thigh. "Your brother's a desperate little slut when he's in heat...."

"And when he's not in heat," Larry purred, curling closer to Ben's other side. "You should fuck him really, really thoroughly...."

I laughed breathlessly, pushing myself up again and bracing my hands on Ben's chest, giving in to my need. Being with Ben and being with an Alpha were both still new to me, and the thick girth of his knot inside me was intense and overwhelming. Still, my body adapted instinctively quick, learning how to move with the slow rock of his hips, and the intensity of being locked around his cock was quickly eclipsed by the sweetest pleasure.

Ben's smile was adoring as he looked up at me. Then he turned to claim his mate's lips, moving one hand from my hip to curl around Larry's hardening cock. "Let me take care of both of you...."

Larry hummed against his mouth in pleasure, but pulled his fingers away. "John and I'll get in on the next 'round. Just wanna watch right now."

John murmured agreement, smiling up at me lazily as he curled his fingers around my cock. "What does it feel like, love?"

I gasped as his thumb slicked through the precome on the head of my cock, rubbing slick circles against sensitive nerve endings. "You ride him all the time. You know what it feels like," I pointed out, grinding against Ben harder and whimpering at the pleasure that sparked hot up my spine. "Oh god...."

"Yeah, but I like it when you talk dirty," he replied, green eyes bright with adoration and good humor. He stroked his fingers down the shaft of my cock, starting a slow, firm pump to match the rock of my hips. "Come on, darling...."

I knew how much John enjoyed watching me, and Larry as well, but I felt especially on display at the moment, cognisant of their gaze on me even as my eyes fluttered closed. "Feels so good," I managed to gasp, breath catching as my pleasure built, my pulse thundering against my eardrums. "You're so thick inside me, fill me up so tight... oh god, I love how it feels to fuck myself on your knot, Ben, fuck - !"

My twin gave a choked, desperate sounding groan, fingers digging into my hips, pulling me down onto him hard. "Oh fuck, love, gonna make me come so hard - " I felt him pulse in me even as he spoke, his cock thickening even more as he emptied himself in me. John's fingers moved faster on my cock, and the onslaught of stimulation was more than I could take. I clenched down tight around him, crying out and spilling in John's fingers as pleasure pulsed through me, sweet bright and completely overwhelming.

John sat up to wrap his arms around me as the last shivers of pleasure ebbed, pressing kisses along my jaw and stroking my thighs and stomach. I whimpered as I turned my face into his kisses, trying to focus on the warmth of his presence instead of the near-painful press of Ben's cock against my oversensitive nerves. This was the most difficult thing to become accustomed to - according to John, Ben was incredibly well endowed, even for an Alpha - and my mate understood perfectly how overwhelming it was. His gentle care in my post orgasmic moments made me feel completely cherished.

Ben's hands joined John's gentle ministrations, rubbing and kneading at my tense thighs even as he traded slow kisses with his mate. Slowly my body calmed into warm, post orgasmic bliss, and I gave a soft, happy moan into his mouth, turning into him more and stroking my fingers up into his hair. "Mmm... thank you...."

"That was really hot," he replied in a low purr, nipping at my bottom lip. "Do you want me to join you now?"

The request was completely chivalrist despite how aroused I knew he must be, and I pulled him closer, kissing him hard and feeling a surge of adoration for him. "I love you so much."

John hummed happily, returning my kiss. "Just happy to please you, darling."

I smiled as I pulled from his lips, lowering my gaze and feeling a little shy. "Would you like to fuck my ass? I'd really like to feel you and Ben both come inside me..."

Under me, Larry gave a little interested growl, his kisses with Ben growing more heated. "I'd like to watch that."

"Can I suck you off while you do?" My twin nipped at his bottom lip, curling his fingers around his cock and stroking slowly.

John pulled away from me long enough to claim the lube from the bedside table, slicking his fingers and stroking them over my ass. I moaned against his lips at the soft tease of pleasure, drinking in his kisses. "I think you should both suck off Larry," he murmured, pressing his fingers into me, massaging gently and kissing away my gasped moan. "Would you like that, love? Then we could all come inside you...." 

His free hand curled around my half-hard cock as he spoke, encouraging my arousal, and I couldn't help but moan. "Oh god, yes...."

John fit himself against my back as my brother propped himself up on his elbows, twisting to lick a thick stripe up the shaft of his mate's cock as Larry moved closer. John mouthed hungry kisses up the side of my neck, teasing my ass with the slick head of his cock. "Yes?"

"God yes," I gasped in reply, watching my brother's lips part over the head of Larry's cock as John started to push into me, his arm wrapped tight around me to hold me still on Ben's cock. Still, the extra sensation was intensely overwhelming, and all I could do was hold still and try to adjust, shivering as I gasped for breath.

"Shh..." John's hands moved down to massage my thighs as Ben's did the same to my ass, clenching and rubbing gently. John's kisses were warm against my skin, his hips rocking ever so slightly, letting me adjust. "Fuck, Daniel, you feel so good... you're so fucking tight... so amazing, taking two cocks like this...."

His encouragements were as reassuring as he knew they would be, and I pressed back against him, moaning at the shift of his cock and Ben's against sensitive nerves. "Feels so fucking good," I gasped, whimpering as his fingers curled around my cock, coaxing me back to full hardness as we slowly rocked together.

It was easy to lose myself to my lovers' pleasure, twisting back to kiss John, rocking a little harder on both of them. I could feel Ben's throaty moans of pleasure under me as he sucked down Larry's cock, taking the thrusts of his hips and swallowing around him hungrily. John began to move a little harder in me, breath hot against my skin. "I can feel his knot inside you," he groaned, bucking deeper into me. "Fuck, Daniel, it's so fucking hot...."

I cried out, feeling a surge of pleasure at the thought and grinding down harder onto my twin's knot. Ben's fingers dug into my hips, giving a firm thrust against me, the rush of pleasure almost overwhelming. "Fuck!"

"You should taste Larry," John gasped against my skin, the thrusts of his hips easily falling into rhythm with the rock of Ben's. "Let him fuck you too, turn you into a complete slut...."

Ben tugged me down as his lips pulled from Larry's cock with a soft pop, his smile approving. "Come on, love...."

Larry's fingers curled in my hair, and my lips parted obediently as he rocked into my mouth. The thought of what I was doing was almost as arousing as the pleasure it brought me, and I moaned helplessly as I sucked him down, half gagging as I swallowed around him. I heard him curse as Ben moved to lick and mouth at the base of his cock, my twin's moans of pleasure mingling with mine. Then Ben pulled back, yanking the pillow from under his head. "Lar. Kneel over my face."

His mate laughed breathlessly, pulling from my lips and leaning down to kiss me. He pulled me closer to Ben as he did until all our lips could move against each other, sweet, decadent caresses and licks interrupted by gasps of pleasure.

"Don't know which one of you is dirtier," he murmured, smiling against our mouths, then moved to do as Ben had asked, holding onto the headboard for support.

Ben's fingers pulled me back to his cock as he arched up to lick at his sack, mouthing hungry kisses against his sex, then pushing his tongue into him. I whimpered and took him in my mouth again hungrily, crying out around him as John gave a harder thrust into me.

"Holy fuck - !" Larry's hips jerked helplessly in pleasure, and I groaned as I swallowed him down. I could feel his thighs trembling with pleasure, his words a satisfyingly helpless whimper as my twin groaned against him. "Oh fuck you two, I can't - fuck yes, Ben, more, fuck me - !"

On impulse I freed one hand, stroking around his trembling hips and pressing my fingers against his ass. Larry yelped, hips bucking between us helplessly, shuddering as he came in my mouth in hot, thick spurts. "Fuck!"

"Don't swallow!" John ordered behind me, and in moments he was manhandling me back, twisting to claim my mouth, pushing his tongue between my lips to lick up his seed. I cried out in surprise, but was quickly overwhelmed by the hard jerks of his hips, jarring my body, making me move harder on Ben. All I could do was hold on, nearly wailing out my pleasure under the onslaught of pleasure, and my entire body shook as my climax crashed around me, bright hot and earth shattering.

"Fuck yes - " John's cry was unmistakably proud as he came, and I heard my twin's incredulous groan as he joined us. Ben's fingers clenched on my hips as he emptied himself inside me, holding me still against the frantic bucks of John's hips as he fucked me through his orgasm, finally stilling, gasping for breath against my shoulder.

Only John's arms around my waist kept me from collapsing, and I sagged against him, gasping for breath as the remnants of pleasure sparked across my nerves. He moaned breathlessly against my skin, one hand moving to curl around my cock, his slow caress forcing another shiver of pleasure through me. I whimpered helplessly, drawing a sharp breath through my teeth, clenching around them both before I could stop myself. "God - !"

"So good, Daniel...." he breathed, moaning appreciatively as his caress pulled another spurt of come from me. "That's it, give me every last drop...."

The pleasure was agonizing, but I reveled in it, whimpering as his touch coaxed a few more aftershocks from my tired body before finally pushing his fingers away. "Enough, enough. Oh god...."

Larry sounded no less overwhelmed than I. "Holy shit, you guys. John, you are a dirty little cumslut."

John's chuckle sounded positively devious, and he lifted his fingers to his mouth to suck them clean. "Mmhmmm. Watching you come in his mouth was too hot, I couldn't help myself."

"It was pretty fucking wild," Larry agreed, letting out an incredulous breath as he moved to collapse next to Ben. "You have to try that next time."

I whimpered as John eased away from me, urging me to lay down with him. My thighs trembled as I eased away from Ben's cock, sinking down into the bed in exhaustion.

Ben's lips were soft on my forehead. "Only if Daniel can handle that again. We're not breaking my brother."

"If Daniel needs a break I'll be the slut in the middle," Larry offered, grinning, and Ben chuckled as he turned to kiss him.

"How the hell did we end up with you degenerate whores?" He murmured against his mouth, warm and fond.

"Hush. You know you love having a whole harem of sluts to play with," Larry responded, smiling against his mouth as he curled closer, stroking my side. "And I'm sure Daniel does, too."

Despite being spent, the caress of his hand felt nice, and I couldn't help but curl back into John as he wrapped himself around me. My thighs were slick with both Ben's seed and John's, and I couldn't remember a time when I'd felt more completely ravished. The thought of doing that again sent a soft wave of disobedient hormones through me, and I tried to push them away. "I think I'd appreciate just about anything that got me laid right now," I admitted. "But I do very much appreciate the attention you're all willing to give me. I... I would like to do that again, if it's all right."

"After sleep," Ben agreed, voice thickening. "I'm worn the fuck out. And it's not even six am right now."

Larry gave a sleepy noise of agreement, pulling one of the sheets off the floor and throwing it over us haphazardly as he curled up against Ben's other side.

I closed my eyes and tried to tell myself firmly that there was no way I could go again, and to just go to sleep. I could feel exhaustion in my bones, but it still proved difficult to ignore my desire, and despite my mental admonitions as I listened to Ben's breath slow and deepen, I couldn't follow him to sleep. 

Then John shifted a little behind me, breath a whisper against my skin. "Daniel?"

I let out a soft sigh of relief. "Yeah?"

He pressed a soft kiss under my earlobe as his fingers smoothed down my stomach to stroke the base of my cock. "I wanna lick mine and Ben's come out of you," he breathed against my skin. "And then maybe fuck you again. Do you think you can keep quiet?"

Relief and desire both surged through me, and I turned into him, finding his lips with mine and pulling him close. "Promise. God, please...."

"Happy to take care of you," he breathed in response, smiling against my lips. Then he proceeded to do just that, and I gave myself over completely to his ministrations, losing myself to a lazy haze of pleasure and satisfaction and feeling like I couldn't possibly love anyone in the world more than I loved him.

~~~


End file.
